


Allegro Appassionato

by Sherlockian221B



Series: Sinfonía del amor [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your Lie in April Fusion, Classical Music, F/M, M/M, Musical References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: El ruido en la sala de maestros de SVU, siempre lo calmaba, pero hoy solo lo hacían sentir más nervioso, había pasado una semana desde que se encontraron con Timothy McGee, una semana de estar a la expectativa de una apuesta demasiado arriesgada, después de todo habían pasado 20 años desde su último concurso y para Sonny sería el primero, prácticamente eran dos novatos, contra un experimentado violinista internacional.





	Allegro Appassionato

Llego a su camerino en el cual momentos antes se encontraba meditando sobre su futuro, el retirarse era algo apresurado pero aun así mantendría su palabra se retiraría, ya no podía ver los escenarios como recintos en los cuales su talento era apreciado, sino como lugares en donde descubrió la traición de la que fue víctima, eran tantos los pensamientos que invadían su mente que no se percató que la puerta se abrió.

 **-¿De verdad te retiraras?-** Le pregunto el chico del cual era mentor.

 **-Sí, lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa-** Fueron las palabras que expreso al joven antes tomar asiento **. –Pero no te preocupes estaré allí, en el público.-**

El chico negó enfáticamente con la cabeza antes de responder **–No, No te quiero ver en el público, quiero que compitas contra mí y si no vas hacer eso, es mejor que no te presentes…-** Ante el silencio del violinista el chico concluyo **-Adiós Rafael.-** y sin nada más que decir el chico dejo el camerino.

Se giró para ver su rostro en el espejo, aquel rostro que alguna vez sonrió de alegría ahora se veía viejo y triste, cerró sus ojos, inhalo profundo antes de abrirlos para observar que se encontraba en su habitación, que todo había sido un ¿sueño?... O tal vez fue un recuerdo, de la decepción que provocó su decisión esa noche en Boston.

Consciente que el brazo de Sonny cubría su cintura, Rafael se levantó con sumo cuidado de  la cama para dirigirse a tomar su café matutino y con el  despertar sus neuronas del letargo del cual eran víctimas cada mañana al despertarse, alejando todo lo sucedido mientras dormía para enfocarse en el gran día que le esperaba a su amante, pues en pocas horas estaría delante de tres músicos que lo evaluarían como posible reemplazo del pianista de la Orquesta Filarmónica de New York, Donald Mallar.

**Flashback**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de maestros de SVU después de su descanso de navidad y año nuevo, listos para reanudar sus clases.

Olivia invito a Vincent Enhes maestro de la filarmónica de New York, lo cual era extraño pues en todos los años en los cuales había sido maestro Rafael jamás observo como alguien ajeno a la academia presenciaba la reunión antes del inicio de clases.

 **-Les traigo excelentes noticias a todos, Donald Mallar, se retira de la filarmónica.-** Dijo el hombre, pero ante el silencio de los demás continuo **-Logre convencer a James de que me dejara escoger a un posible reemplazo y quiero que vayas a una audición Dominick.-**

Ante las palabras de Vincent el agarre de la mano del rubio sobre la suya se hizo tan fuerte que por un momento Rafael pensó que le produciría una fractura, pero afortunadamente no fue así pues las manos del rubio viajaron hasta llegar a sus mejillas para acércalo a los labios de su novio, y compartir un beso de felicidad.

**Flashback**

La cafetera emitió su distintivo sonido, que servía de notificación de que el café estaba listo, se sirvió en una taza y prosiguió a darle un buen trago, disfrutando de la sensación que el buen café le producía a su paladar.

 **-Buenos días.-** saludo Sonny quien se encontraba detrás de Rafael con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre mientras que su cabeza reposaba sobre el hombro derecho.

 **-Buen día.-** Fue la respuesta del violinista.

**-Te levantaste temprano, y diste vueltas toda la noche, ¿algo que quieras compartir?-**

**-Nada importante, solo que no estoy acostumbrado  a dormir con un larguirucho pianista rubio, que ocupa mi lado de la cama.-** Arremetió Rafael alejándose de su amante para dirigirse a la mesa y leer el periódico.

Sonny quien se encontraba bebiendo su café, se llevó una mano al pecho al decir **–Rafael Barba, me ofendes, si ocupo tu lado de la cama es por el hecho que tus ronquidos me arrullan.-**

 **-No ronco.-** Fue la respuesta amortiguada que recibió el rubio, debido al periódico que ocultaba el rostro de su amante.

 **-Si tú lo dices.-** Puro sarcasmo, el chico de verdad aprendía rápido, al inicio de su relación Rafael pensó que no durarían mucho pues su sarcasmo constante y falta de buen humor, eran partes definitivas de él, pero Sonny se adaptó rápidamente a su sarcasmo llegando a igualarlo con comentarios mordaces y giros de ojos que lograban que el violinista expresara su felicidad con enormes sonrisas que eran solo por y para Sonny Carisi.

 **-Que no tienes que prepararte  para tu audición, llegaras tarde.-** Bajando el periódico, el violinista le dijo a su novio quien se movía con destreza preparando el desayuno para los dos.

**-No te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo, porque no creas que te salvaras de ir con migo.-**

Rafael levanto el periódico para ocultar su rostro mientras giraba sus ojos y negaba con su cabeza en señal de protesta pues no quería ir al David Geffen Hall.

Mientras tanto en un apartamento en Central Park West el fuerte sonido de las notas de un violín despertaban a Anthony DiNozzo Jr., quien hasta entonces dormía plácidamente en su suave cama King size, con movimientos lentos debido a su somnoliento despertar, Tony como era conocido por sus amigos se levantó de la cama con una almohada en su mano derecha, se dirigió hacia su sala en donde se encontraba su mejor amigo quien era el responsable de su despertar temprano que tanto odiaba.

Salió de su habitación vistiendo solo sus bóxer, exhibiendo su  pecho amplio y definido el cuál era adornado por vello de color negro, observó a su invitado, en la sala con el violín sobre su hombro, vista perdida a Central Park y con fuerza lanzó la almohada que golpeó a su amigo en la cabeza y logró detener la melodía que producía con el instrumento, **\- Si no puedes dormir, busca algo que hacer, en lugar de despertar a tu compañero-** exclamo.

Timothy McGee se encontraba practicando con su violín, observando Central Park, era una vista maravillosa, árboles, prados, estatuas y caminos adornados con la blancura de la nieve, era la perfecta combinación entre la abrumadora urbanidad que ofrecía New York y la tranquilidad que siempre se encontraba en la naturaleza.

Su temporada en la ciudad fue maravillosa, y la hospitalidad de Tony fue agradable pues aunque apreciaba su privacidad, el estar solo en navidad y año nuevo hubiera sido una experiencia insoportable. Aunque su visita a Sara en Weverly fue un excelente recuerdo de sus días de niñez, solo ellos dos hablando, compartiendo, lo único malo era que Jethro no pudo venir, la filarmónica de Moscú aún tenía presentaciones durante las próximas dos semanas y como su director,  el hombre  no podía abandonarlos.

Aún tenía el horario de Dublín, así que le daba sueño a mitad de la tarde, y en la noche estaba despierto como un búho, lo cual fue bueno ya que le permitió recorrer la ciudad en todo su  esplendor artístico que ofrecía cuando el sol le daba paso a su amiga la luna para custodiar la ajetreada vida neoyorquina.

El golpe con la almohada lo saco de sus reflexiones, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente en donde Tony, le pedía no volviera a tocar si no podía dormir.

 **-Buenos días, Tony-**  Contestó mientras guardaba su violín.

Al darse vuelta no observo a nadie, conociendo al hombre seguramente había regresado a su cuarto a ponerse algo más presentable, Tim estaba casi seguro de que el hombre salió solo con sus bóxer puestos, esperaba eso ya que por lo general Tony dormía desnudo.

Se instaló en la mesa con unas tostadas y café para desayunar cuando Tony regreso, esta vez llevaba puesto un saco con capucha de la universidad de Ohio, sin pantalones solo con sus bóxer color azul con estampados de cohete.

**-Al menos podrías haber hecho café-**

**-Tu definición de café y la mía es diferente** -

**-Al menos dime que aún bebes tu café con dulce de caramelo y no el ácido de batería que bebe Gibbs-**

**-Solo él bebe esa cosa que llama Café, y si aún bebo mi café con dulce de caramelo-**

Con café en mano Tony se sentó enfrente de su amigo para acompañarlo a desayunar, al observar la hora el su reloj de pared, no pudo evitar un gruñido de frustración al darse cuenta que tan solo eran las 8 am.

Ante el gruñido de su amigo, Tim no pudo evitar preguntar **-¿Qué pasa?-** aunque ya sabía la respuesta, necesitaba despertar por completo a su amigo para que estuviera lucido.

 **-¡¿Qué pasa?! , aún lo preguntas, me levantaste a las 8 am-** Exclamó molesto.

**-Te molesta…  ¿por qué?-**

**-Porque normalmente duermo hasta las 10 am, además de que no me levanto con el sonido de Vivaldi retumbando en mí cabeza-**

**-Tienes audición a las 10, no te has bañado, ni arreglado y la verdad deberías de afeitarte, con  la barba comienzas a verte desaliñado.-**

**-Aun no entiendo porque quieres acompañarme, es más no entiendo porque estás aquí, deberías estar en Dublín-**

**-¿Quieres la verdad verdad o la verdad mentira?-** Preguntó Tim antes de beber lo que quedaba de  su café.

 **-No importa lo que te diga, no me dirás la verdad verdad-** Contestó Tony pasándose una mano por la cabeza en señal de frustración.

**-Bien, me preocupo por ti Tony, no has tocado en más de un año, lo de Ziva te afecto demasiado, muestra de ello es que dejaste París para venir a New York, Quiero verte bien, recuerdo que me decías que el piano te acercaba a tu madre así que quiero que vuelvas a tocar y ser el Tony DiNozzo de antes.-**

La mirada de los dos hombres estaban fijas en los ojos del otro, pues estos se conocían muy bien, desde que el joven prodigio del violín ingreso en la filarmónica de Venecia, Tony lo molesto con bromas algunas pesadas, sin embargo el carácter de superación y el valor de Tim, impresiono al pianista y poco a poco se volvieron amigos, inclusive se podría decir que se consideraban como hermanos, es por eso que Tony decidió aceptar la audición.

 **-Está bien, iré a arreglarme-** Dijo Tony antes de dar un gran suspiro melancólico.

 **-Por cierto bonito bóxer-** Dijo McGee mientras observaba como se alejaba su amigo.

**-Cuando quieras te lo presto, a Gibbs le encantaría quitártelos con los dientes.-**

**-Te lo agradezco, pero creo que tu ego y yo no cabríamos en ellos-**

El recorrido al David Geffen Hall, fue tranquilo pues Tony había dormido la mayor parte del viaje, pero ya entrando al estacionamiento se despertó, quejándose sobre su falta de sueño, y que no quería estar en una audición estúpida, Tim giro su cabeza para decirle que se callara cuando lo vio, a lo lejos entrando al edificio con el pianista de la foto del periódico, allí estaba él, Rafael Barba.

Su visión del hombre fue interrumpida, por la enorme cabeza de su amigo, acto seguido este giro para verlo a los ojos, **-¡Wow Timothy McGee!, observando a otro hombre, espera que todos lo sepan.-** Exclamo el pianista.

 **-Cállate.-** Contesto Tim, acelerando el auto logrando que Tony diera un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Las puertas del recinto que era la casa de la filarmónica de New York se cerró de golpe después de entrar, el sonido no asusto a Sonny pero le recordó lo nervioso que estaba, esta era su primera audición para ser un músico, claro se graduó de músico y tuvo sus recitales pero aparte de la audición para SVU, nunca antes había realizado ninguna audición y mucho menos para un puesto titular, al parecer Rafael lo noto porque el hombre más bajo se detuvo y halo de su mano hasta quedar frente a él.

 **-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Sonny, eres muy talentoso lo conseguirás.-** Dijo su amante antes de pararse de puntitas y depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

 **-Gracias, Rafi-** Si Rafael pensaba que podía lograrlo lo lograría no solo por él, sino por la confianza que su amado novio depositaba en él, con paso decidido se dirigieron a la recepción para su registro.

Los dos hombres estaban tan absortos en ellos mismos que no se percataron de que eran objeto de las miradas curiosas de un visitante, otro músico que moraba la competencia, pues aunque Rafael Barba se haya retirado, todos los periódicos de la ciudad habían publicado una versión de la historia de su retorno a los escenarios acompañado de un misterioso pianista.

- **Los miras mucho McGee-** Si Tony llamaba a su amigo por su apellido eso significaba que era serio pues el hombre en cuestión desde que entro al auditorio se dedico solo a una cosa, a observar a los dos hombres poco después de encontrarlos a escasos metros de la entrada teniendo una conversación silenciosa.

 **-Es curioso, la verdad por un momento pensé en quedarme en el auto… pero la verdad esto va hacer muy divertido-** Contesto Tim antes de dar la vuelta y observar a su amigo a los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa… que a Tony le produjo una mala sensación.

**-Solo te he visto sonreír de esa manera una vez y fue antes de que hicieras que Gibbs y su novia terminaran-**

**-Yo no hice nada, terminaron porque no se entendían, ok y esta sonrisa solo quiere decir que me voy a divertir-**

La conversación termino pues llegaron a la recepción en donde una bella joven les sonrió cortésmente, antes de reconocer a Tony y alabarlo con múltiples cumplidos sobre su música, su apariencia, su personalidad... etc.

 **-Disculpe, perderemos la audición si no nos damos prisa-** Interrumpió Tim.

 **-Cierto, le pido disculpas Señor DiNozzo.-** Inicio la chica antes de ser interrumpida por el pianista quien le solicitaba que lo llamara Tony, con una sonrisa bobalicona la chica asintió antes de continuar, **-Claro, Tony te presentaras en la sala No. 2, y saldrás al escenario en  tercer lugar.-**

Con tono seductor Tony le dio las gracias antes de girarse para dirigirse a la entrada detrás del escenario para preparase., **-Tony.-** Lo llamo la mujer, ante lo cual el hombre giro para observarla, **-Me temo que tienes que ir solo, tu acompañante tendrá que esperar en el auditorio a que te presentes.-**

Ante la declaración de la dama, los dos hombres se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Tim sonriera y se apartara de su amigo para dirigirse al auditorio No. 2 a esperar, definitivamente esa sonrisa no era un buen augurio, pensó Tony antes de dar un bufido sonoro y retirarse de la recepción.

Tim espero hasta que Tony salió de la recepción para dirigirse nuevamente a la joven que los atendió, **-Disculpa ¿me preguntaba si es posible que me dieras los nombres de los demás pianistas que tocarán hoy?** \- Cuestiono mientras hacia sus mejores ojos de cachorro, que al parecer no funcionaron porque la chica solo tenía ojos para Tony, pues sin la más mínima expresión negó con la cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta.

Tim asintió pensando en otra forma de preguntar, solo tardo unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo, **-La verdad no me interesan los pianistas,  me interesa una persona que creo que está acompañando a uno, soy un gran admirador de él, no sé si lo conozca, su nombre es Rafael Barba.-** Era una fortuna que la joven al parecer no lo reconociera pues entonces se habría percatado de quien era, pues aunque Rafael gozara de reconocimiento en el país, Timothy era aún más reconocido al ostentar el título de Violinista electrónico.

**-Oh, sí claro Rafael Barba, es un espléndido músico y muy atractivo lástima que venía a acompañar a su novio, mmm como se llamaba… Carisi, y se presentara antes que Tony.-**

**-Gracias.-** Respondió antes de girarse  y emprender su camino hacia la sala No. 2.

 

Los nervios lo estaban matando, se encontraba en la esquina de la sala observando al resto de sus competidores, sus manos sudaban y en su cabeza las notas de las melodías no paraban de sonar, todas a la vez generando ruido incesante en su mente ya de por si intranquila, pero el hecho de pensar en Rafael, era lo único que no le permitía perder la cordura por completo.

Con eso en mente Dominick Carisi Jr. “Llámame Sonny”, se levantó de su asiento cuando su turno de tocar llego, se dirigió al escenario con paso ligero, y una vez que estaba en él, se presentó ante el panel de jueces, antes de tomar asiento y colocar sus manos en posición.

Los segundos pasaron y las manos del pianista no se movían, su respiración se volvió agitada y su visión se tornaba borrosa, sufría de un ataque de pánico, trato de aclarar su mente, pero todas las melodías que había practicado sonaban a la vez en ella, y en esta ocasión ni el pensamiento de Rafael tocando con él fue capaz de calmarlo.

El murmullo del público que lo observaba al igual que los jueces no se hizo esperar, y con el ello el pánico del cual era víctima el pianista se incrementó, Sonny giro su cabeza para observar al público, incertidumbre, desprecio, aburrimiento, fueron algunas de las expresiones que capto de los asistentes, sin embargo la expresión de amor de Rafael fue la última motivación que necesitó para que sus manos se movieran y con ello el escenario se inundó de las notas de [Allegro Appassionato en B Menor.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXcoZIkjVYA)

Sin embargo el crescendo distintivo de la pieza al iniciar, se vio opacado por los erráticos movimientos de las manos de Sonny, pues con su estado actual de nerviosismo, sus manos eran torpes y las notas que deberían ser armónicas, eran un total desastre, eso sin mencionar que sus manos al estar desincronizadas interfirieron con el tempo de los acordes logrando que la melodía de por sí ya mala fuera aun peor.

El rubio se negaba a ver al público, con la mirada fija en el horizonte tratando de buscar su lugar feliz, aquel donde Rafael tocaba con él, sin embargo dicho lugar no apareció, arrojándolo en un estado de pánico que solo crecía con el pasar del tiempo, logrando que las notas fueran en un tempo acelerado de su mano derecha mientras en la izquierda se alentaban progresivamente.

Rafael tan solo pudo observar de manera impotente  como su amado pianista de Staten Island caía como un avión en picada hacia el desastre, pues como si fuera poco la falta de coordinación con el tempo de la pieza, la desincronización de los movimientos de sus manos y los claros desafines de los compases que tocaba, se podía observar a Sonny caer presa del ataque de pánico que desarrolló, sin embargo al inicio de la parte lenta de la pieza hubo esperanza, pues las notas iniciaban su recorrido a coordinar y la melodía paso de burda e inaudible a armónica y afinada, sin embargo al llegar al crescendo final de la pieza las fallas volvieron.

El tempo se aceleró y con movimientos torpes las manos de Sonny sellaron los acordes de manera poco elegantes para un maestro de piano, lo que  fue un desastre en resumidas cuentas.

 _“De verdad tocó con él”_ , fue el pensamiento de Tim al observa la presentación o debería decir desastre del chico, destrozo la pieza, fue una tortura para sus oídos por unos cuantos minutos en los cuales el responsable ni siquiera fue capaz de percatarse de que sus manos eran las causantes de esos sonidos, que no se podrían catalogar como música

La armonía de la parte lenta de la pieza le dio la oportunidad de arreglar el desastre sin  embargo al llegar el crescendo perdió la oportunidad pues el ritmo rápido y preciso que necesitaba para finalizar  la presentación se fue al caño, debido a que sus manos no colaboraron con el propósito, sino que por el contrario fueron las responsables de que su presentación terminara de la peor manera.

El silencio llego con la última nota de la pieza, y con ella la audición finalizó,  con movimientos fluidos Sonny se levantó, ofreció saludos y salió del auditorio pues necesitaba aire, para calmarse, y afrontar lo que había hecho, por culpa de un ataque de pánico había arruinado su presentación y con ella la posibilidad de tocar en la filarmónica de New York, además de arrastra el nombre de Rafael y SVU en el proceso.

Frustración era la mejor palabra para describir como se sentía Sonny, y sus pasos lo reflejaban a la perfección al caminar por el pasillo con rumbo a la salida del auditorio, pero no pudo salir pues Rafael lo llamó cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta.

**-Vuelve, no todo está perdido.-**

Se giró para poder ver la expresión de ira y decepción de Rafael, pero lo que vio fue comprensión y amor, lo cual hizo que su ira creciera, como era posible que lo arruinará y en lugar de que Rafael se enojara con él, pero ahí estaba su amado violinista demostrando el amor que sentía por él.

Las miradas de los dos hombres se cruzaron, la de Rafael pidiendo que se quedara, que no se fuera,  que la presentación no cambiaba nada entre ellos y sobre todo que aun creía que era un gran músico, pero la de Sonny reflejaba solo ira, dolor y frustración que fue evidente cuando dio la vuelta   para salir del auditorio sin decir nada.

 **-Vaya, eso fue… inesperado-** Rafael giro para ver quién era la persona que había hablado, ­ **\- Nunca vi que alguien se resistiera a tus encantos, Rafi.-** Esperaba a cualquiera menos a él.

 **-Creí que estabas en Dublín.-**  Espeto a modo de saludo.

 **-Y yo te creí retirado, pero no vivamos en el pasado.-** Contesto Timothy McGee dando su mejor sonrisa.

 **-Vaya, hasta Irlanda llegan los rumores, eso me hace sentir alagado.-** Mordaz cada palabra que salió de su boca tenía esa intención, y para resaltar su insulto no podía faltar su característica sonrisa arrogante.

 **-¿Alagado?... Oh, tú piensas que estoy aquí por ti, -** Una pequeña risita escapo de sus labios antes de continuar, **-No seas ridículo, estoy aquí porque estoy acompañando a un amigo, el encontrarnos fue un accidente.-** Aunque técnicamente su afirmación era cierta, Tim sabía que si Rafael escarbaba más, descubriría que efectivamente había venido por él, así que con eso en mente las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca fueron con el fin de desviar su atención. **–Pero espero que no tengas un amigo chelista, odiaría que la historia se repitiera-**

Rafael no lo vio venir, sabía que Tim trataría de lastimarlo pero no pensó que llegaría tan lejos, mencionar lo sucedido con Alex y Helena fue un golpe bajo, que borro la sonrisa que en un principio lucia su rostro. Por unos segundos el silencio reinó en el pasillo, ningún hombre hablo con palabras pero sus ojos discutieron, cada mirada cargada de emociones y sentimientos que contaban una historia, historia cuyos fragmentos se podían observar en la discusión.

**-Discutes bastante el pasado, para una persona que dijo que  no viviéramos en él, por otro lado , me parece bastante sospechoso que un músico de talla internacional, que viene de otro continente a acompañar a un amigo, no este presenciando la presentación de ese amigo.-**

Perspicaz, era la única palabra que se le ocurría a Tim para  describir a Rafael en estos momentos, pues no solo se recuperó del golpe, sino que emergió con una afirmación que tenía que ser admitida con algo de verdad, pues en efecto era sospechoso que se encontrara aquí en lugar de estar observando la presentación de Tonny.

 **-Tenía curiosidad.-** Admite con un suspiro y con esas palabras la confianza de Rafael parece volver pues su sonrisa arrogante se hace presente.

**-Eso supuse, todos tienen curiosidad por Sonny-**

**-¿Sonny?.. ah, el pianista, si todos tenemos curiosidad por “Sonny”-**  Primero confusión, después sarcasmo y al final citas áreas sobre la declaración, definitivamente algo no está bien pensó Rafael.

Ante el silencio del otro hombre, Tim decidió continuar su declaración, **-Nadie tiene curiosidad por él, o de verdad piensas que cuando los ven juntos alguien dice, ¡Oh, Mira son Rafael Barba y Sonny!, Nadie ve a tu pianista Rafael, solo te ven a ti,  quien te acompañe no importa-**

Cada palabra de esa afirmación sacudió la realidad de Rafael, pues odiaba admitirlo pero Tim tenía razón, comparada con la trayectoria de Rafael, la de Sonny era la  de un principiante, pero por más principiante que se catalogara,  el rubio tenia talento de eso no había la menor duda.

 **-Aunque si soy sincero, deberías cambiarlo por alguien mejor, digo, imagina lo que pasaría si la prensa se entera que el pianista que acompaña al Gran Rafael Barba no puede tocar bien Allegro Appassionato en B Menor, sería desastroso, solo se podría comparar con el fracaso de presentación que acabo de ver. –** Cada palabra que escuchaba enfurecía más a un Rafael ya de por si molesto.

**-No necesito cambiarlo, Sonny es un excelente músico y puede demostrando en cualquier momento.-**

**-Si es tan bueno, supongo que no te molestara apostar, a no ser que no estés seguro de su excelencia-** La debilidad de Rafael era su boca, cada vez que se enojaba dejaba que las palabras fluyeran y ante la declaración del otro hombre lo comprobaba una vez más. Claro podría negarse y darle la satisfacción al otro violinista, pero no solo estaba furioso por los insultos dirigidos a su amante, sino que confiaba plenamente en Sonny, así que no hay duda sobre la respuesta que daría.

 **-Por supuesto que estoy seguro de su excelencia, ¿Qué tienes en mente?-** Ante la sonrisa burlona que apareció en la cara del otro hombre, Rafael supo que acababa de cometer un grave error.

**-Estaba pensando que si tu pianista consigue el puesto en la filarmónica, dejare que toque conmigo en mi próxima presentación, pero si no lo consigue,  entraras al concurso internacional de violinistas de New York.-**

Los concursos eran temas complicados para Rafael, pues no solo simbolizaban el fin de su carrera, sino también el fin de su relación con Helena y aunque ahora estaba feliz con Sonny, el solo hecho de decir la palabra “concurso” le revuelve el estómago, pero por mas malestar que tuviera jamás le dejaría ver a Tim que había golpeado un punto sensible.

**-Han pasado 20 años, no te parece que es tiempo para superar el pasado.-**

**-Sabes, el Rafael Barba de antes, hubiera sido directo al negarse, no evadiría el tema, claro que aunque aceptaras no tengo la certeza de que te presentarías.-**  Una pausa llevo al suspiro de Tim, ­ **-Es decepcionante, pero supongo que perdí mi tiempo.-** Con el final de su discurso Tim se dio la vuelta para regresar al auditorio.

Sonny quien después de meditar por unos cuantos pasos que su amante tenía razón, había decidido regresar, pero al escuchar a Rafael hablar con otra persona se detuvo, escuchando detrás de la puerta como un espía, la curiosidad era tanta para el rubio que por momentos quiso intervenir, pero como aceptar que escuchaste una conversación ajena  sin que luzca como que estabas espiando.

Sin embargo ante la  acusación de que Rafael no cumpliría su palabra, Sonny no aguanto más, abrió la puerta y con paso firme se dirigió hacia su amante, hasta posicionarse a su lado y dijo: **-Estaremos allí-**

Tanto Rafael como Tim, dirigieron la vista al origen de esa declaración, Rafael observo en shock como su amante aseguraba su asistencia al concurso, como si ya se supiera quien se quedó con el puesto, por su parte Tim, miraba al rubio con entusiasmo,  era como si Sonny le hubiera dicho que gano la lotería.

 **-Sí no logro conseguir el puesto, entraremos al concurso y ganaremos juntos.-** Declaro Sonny con mirada desafiante a quien había insultado a Rafael, a la vez que tomaba la mano del hombre para enfatizar.

 **-Cómo has cambiado, Rafi,  ahora dejas que hablen por ti.-** Arremetió Tim con una sonrisa educada.

**-Tal vez Sonny pierda, tal vez no, no lo sé, pero hay una cosa que te garantizo, Timothy, y esa es que si participamos en el concurso, ganaremos juntos.-**

**-Espero que tus palabras sean más que eso, aunque si no lo son… No me sorprendería.-** La conversación había llegado a su fin para Tim, todo se había dicho, ahora solo quedaba esperar cuál  de los otros pianistas obtenía el puesto y con ello saltar a su siguiente objetivo, el concurso internacional de violinistas de New York.

Sonny y Rafael observaron cómo Tim, se giraba para entrar a la sala donde aún se efectuaban las audiciones.

El ruido en la sala de maestros de SVU, siempre lo calmaba, pero hoy solo lo hacían sentir más nervioso, había pasado una semana desde que se encontraron con Timothy McGee, una semana de estar a la expectativa de una apuesta demasiado arriesgada, después de todo habían pasado 20 años desde su último concurso y para Sonny sería el primero, prácticamente eran dos novatos, contra un experimentado violinista internacional.

Claro Rafael no era un amateur, pero comparado con Tim y su vanagloriada carrera, su ausencia de los escenarios tendría un efecto devastador a la hora de competir. - **¿Estas bien?-** La pregunta de Sonny lo saco de sus reflexiones, **-Estoy bien-,** Dijo.

Sonny quería decirle a Rafael que no tenia de que preocuparse, pero en el fondo sabía que serían palabras vacías, y eso lo molestaba pues el violinista siempre lo apoyaba y animaba cuando estaba decaído, pero él no podía devolverlo, se sentía tan inútil, dio un gran suspiro, dispuesto a hacer una invitación a su departamento y una cena, pero de repente la puerta de la sala de maestros se abrió revelando la figura de Vincent Enhes, quien no perdió tiempo en llegar a donde se encontraba la pareja.

**-Buenos días-**

**-Buen día-** Dijo Rafael, mientras Sonny decía **-Hola, Vincent-**

 **-No quiero hacer esto tan largo, así que lo siento Sonny, no quedaste en la filarmónica-** Las palabras del hombre rompieron al burbuja que tenía hasta ese momento, aquella en donde milagrosamente ganaba y tenía el lugar dentro de la filarmónica, la actuación al lado de Timothy McGee el violinista electrónico, pero la realidad era diferente, perdió el puesto, la apuesta y ahora por su culpa Rafael tendría que volver a los concursos que tanto odiaba solo por su gran boca y el instinto de defender que siempre lo metía en problemas, para la muestra lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin más que decir Vincet se retiró rápidamente, para hablar con Olivia. **–Todo está Bien Sonny, no pasa nada, vendrán cosas mejores-** Dijo Rafael, girándose y tomando las manos del otro hombre.

**-Lo siento Rafi, por mi culpa tendrás que  tocar de nuevo en un concurso.-**

**-Está bien, sabes ¿por qué?-** ante la  pregunta Sonny negó con la cabeza **. –Porque estarás a mi lado-** Concluyo con su mejor sonrisa, el rubio se inclinó a besar a su novio.

 **-Consigan un cuarto-** Se escuchó a lo lejos, seguramente Rollins.

La puerta se abrió revelando su sala de estar, y en su sofá se encontraba su amigo, el cual leía... ¿su correo?

 **-¿Estás leyendo mi correo?-** Cuestiono Tony DiNozzo.

 **-Tú leías el mío en Rusia, así que estamos a mano-** Contesto Tim, mientras se levantaba del sofá, **-Por cierto felicidades por conseguir el puesto en la filarmónica-** Concluyo el violinista.

**-¿Gane?-**

**-Claro que ganaste, ahora que ya tienes un trabajo fijo, debes enfocarte en el concurso de violinistas de New York-** Le dijo a Tony a la vez que le entregaba unas partituras.

 **-Vaya, vaya, así que seré tu pianista, no recuerdo haber aceptado, por ende no lo haré.-** Tony dijo con su sonrisa triunfal.

**-Claro que lo harás, o le diré a Gibbs como fue que el portarretrato de sus padres se rompió-**

**-No lo harías-**

**-¿Te vas arriesgar, Tony?-**

**-Espero que ganemos, se verá mal que el nuevo pianista de la filarmónica de New York, acompañe a un perdedor-** Contesto Tony mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado del sofá.

 **-Solo muestra tu trasero en el concurso, del resto yo me encargo-** Dijo Tim antes de beber de su café.


End file.
